


玫瑰花冠

by cindyfxx



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Fluff, Goat Herder Bucky Barnes, Hair Braiding, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyfxx/pseuds/cindyfxx
Summary: 巴基大笑起来，贴在史蒂夫的身体一侧，他们的肩膀碰到一起。“山羊们个个是混球，你知道吗？它们顽固、任性。又太过聪明。毫不害羞，直抒己见。你知道谁像这样吗？”





	玫瑰花冠

**Author's Note:**

  * For [galwednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galwednesday/gifts).
  * A translation of [a crown of roses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626682) by [galwednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galwednesday/pseuds/galwednesday). 



> Thank dear galwednesday for the permission.

“所以，就牧羊喽。”

“是啊。”巴基将手肘放在史蒂夫身边的栅栏上，他们看着那十几只山羊在围栏里悠闲地转悠。其中一只走过来啃巴基的金属手指。他手臂上的金染上绯色日落，在光滑的振金甲片上投上了琥珀亮调。“我一恢复到足以撑起自己的重量，就开始找事情做。苏睿就安排了这个。”

“它们似乎挺温顺的。”史蒂夫坚定地说。他是个彻头彻尾的城里孩子，对他而言，肉来自肉店，奶酪是巫术的产物，但巴基看起来比史蒂夫自1939年之后所见过的任何时刻都放松，所以山羊正式成为史蒂夫最新的最喜爱的动物，他将很乐意狠狠打击任何胆敢欺负巴基的羊群的人。

巴基大笑起来，贴在史蒂夫的身体一侧，他们的肩膀碰到一起。“山羊们个个是混球，你知道吗？它们顽固、任性。又太过聪明。毫不害羞，直抒己见。你知道谁像这样吗？”

“我可不知道你在暗示什么。”史蒂夫说道，大胆地把手移到巴基的脖子上。巴基贴上来，下巴轻侧，肌肉放松。史蒂夫的手指潜进他后脑的发髻之下。巴基伸手松开发髻，邀请地散开头发，史蒂夫移到他身后，手指穿梭于发间，小心不要拉扯。巴基低吟倾身，双臂交叠放在栅栏上。

“我只是在说，他们可不会把这份工作随便交给什么人，罗杰斯。你必须得具有相关经验，瓦肯达的牧羊人们才会托付给你一群。”

“是吗？”史蒂夫将头发分成三股，每一股都浓密且顺滑。在战争前，他经常看着巴基给他的小妹妹们编发辫。所以现在复制这些运动并不是难事。他的手指缓慢而柔和，细细品味着发丝汇聚的温柔份量。“那么，不客气，很高兴能帮忙丰富你的简历。”

巴基递给他一小片麻线——它所有参差的边缘因装在巴基的口袋里早已被磨平——以便史蒂夫能扎起发尾。史蒂夫撩起编织完成的发辫，在巴基的脖颈上印下一个轻吻。巴基微笑着，甚至没有抬起放在双臂上的下巴。“谢啦，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫将手放在巴基的后腰上。白日的热度正在消退，但透过层层柔软的织物，他能感觉到巴基皮肤的温热。他们很快就会回到屋子里，依偎在巴基的睡垫上，在那里，他俩的身躯将确保那个小空间的温暖，但此刻他们还不必。不必慌忙。不再仓促。“随时效劳，巴克。”

 

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> this one reminds me of The Things You Are to Me - Elaine Paige
> 
> If I held in my hand,  
> every grain of sand,  
> Since time first began to be,
> 
> Still, I could never count,  
> measure the amount,  
> Of all the things you are to me,
> 
> If I could paint the sky,  
> hang it out to dry,  
> I would want the sky to be 
> 
> Oh,such a grand design,  
> an everlasting sign,  
> Of all the things you are to me.
> 
> You are the song  
> that comes on summer winds,  
> You are the falling year  
> that autumn brings;  
> You are the wonder  
> and the mystery  
> In everything I see  
> the things you are to me.
> 
> Sometimes,I wake at night,  
> suddenly take fright,  
> You might be just fantasy,
> 
> But then you reach for me  
> and once again I see,  
> All the things you are to me.
> 
> You are the song  
> that comes on summer winds,  
> You are the falling year  
> that autumn brings;  
> You are the wonder  
> and the mystery  
> In everything I see  
> the things you are to me.
> 
> You are the song  
> that comes on summer winds,  
> You are the falling year  
> that autumn brings;  
> You are the wonder  
> and the mystery  
> In everything I see  
> the things you are to me.
> 
> All the things you are to me.


End file.
